


Argentina: Generosidad.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [33]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, religious character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Parte de mi serie el lenguaje de las flores."Peter roba y Kurt sin saberlo le agradece sus pecados."





	Argentina: Generosidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo le prometí a Esteicy que haría un NightSilver después del mini reto Allerdrake y lo prometido es deuda.

Peter camina alegremente por la calle, comiendo una barra de chocolate robada cuando ve a una figura pequeña, oscura y encorvada en sí misma. Prácticamente nadando en una gruesa y ancha gabardina de un distintivo color mostaza, pero sucia y deteriorada por el uso. Sus manos están ocultas en entre sus axilas y su rostro sumido en sus rodillas, las cuales están flexionadas contra su pecho. Peter no puede distinguir nada característico sobre la figura además de su cabello azul y sus pies descalzos que obviamente no son humanos.

Un mutante, sufriendo de frío en el invierno de Nueva York, con un sombrero roto por en frente y un cartel que alguna vez fue una caja grasosa de pizza suplicando, 《Ayuda》y 《Lo siento》, con una letra casi infantil.

Peter se acerca a la figura, revuelve sus bolsillos y encuentra diez dólares que él le robó al padre de un niño que se rió de su cabello blanco cuando él caminaba por el parque. Él deja caer el billete en el sombrero y la figura levanta la mirada.

Piel azul, más bien, pelaje azul, facciones angulares, dientes prominentes y grandes, rojizos ojos amarillos. Un mutante en toda regla.

“Que Dios te bendiga, mi amigo” Dice el chico con un grueso acento Alemán. Él hace un ademán para persignarse con los ojos cerrados solemnemente y Peter no se marcha hasta que el chico termina.

“No te preocupes” Le responde y sigue su camino sin el estómago para terminar su barra de chocolate.

Así es como comienza, Peter no tiene el corazón para abandonar al chico pero no sabe de qué otra forma le puede ayudar y decide robar dinero para dárselo cuando lo encuentra en su esquina de siempre con el cartel y el sombrero que más a menudo que nunca, siempre se encuentra vacío.

El chico “Kurt, mi amigo. Me llaman Kurt” siempre le da las gracias y lo bendice en nombre de Dios. Peter sonríe siempre y se aleja con el pecho oprimido.

_En una ocasión, Peter le robó una bufanda roja a un hombre que caminaba por la calle. El bastardo estaba tan bien abrigado que ni siquiera se fijó. En otro momento robó un par de guantes a una chica que se los había quitado para hacer su tarea en un agradable café._

_Lamentablemente los guantes no le quedaron a Kurt, no con la forma inusual de sus dedos, así que Peter decidió robar unos mitones azul pálidos de una tienda departamental._

Peter roba y Kurt sin saberlo le agradece sus pecados.

Es como círculo de nunca acabar hasta que se encuentra con Charles Xavier y su escuela de jóvenes dotados. Peter no necesita el lugar, él puede arreglárselas solo. Pero Kurt necesita el lugar como necesita el aire y el velocista en serio quiere ayudarle.

Aunque solo sea para apaciguar su conciencia.

Ese día Kurt se encuentra en la misma posición, esa que esconde todo lo que pueda ocultar de su cuerpo que “No es normal, pero es lo que Dios me dio y por lo tanto es un regalo.” Frente a él su cartel y su sombrero siempre presentes y Peter sabe que en los bolsillos de la pesada gabardina que el mutante azul siempre lleva puesta se encuentran sus escasas pertenencias.

“Levántate” Le ordena Peter, sus zapatillas grises a centímetros de los pies descalzos de Kurt “Nos vamos a casa.”

“¿A casa?” Pregunta Kurt con curiosidad y esperanza apenas ocultas en su tono de voz.

“Sí” Le responde Peter con una sonrisa enorme ayudando al otro chico a pararse y poniendo un brazo envuelto en cuero plateado alrededor de sus hombros. “Tú y yo. Vamos.”

Kurt le sigue los pasos, a pesar de no saber el destino y a mitad de camino para, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe con esos dientes grandes y demasiado blancos haciendo contraste con su piel azul “Gracias, mi amigo” Le dice “Que Dios te bendiga.”

“Llámame Peter” Responde el velocista sin ofrecer nada más.

Su corazón ya no se siente oprimido, su apetito vuelve de a poco y el cuerpo cálido de Kurt contra su lado derecho hace que los escalofríos que no había podido dejar de sentir se detengan.

 


End file.
